What we really did?
by LALAWEASLEY
Summary: What happened while the trio waited for the Pokemon League at Ash's house? What happened when Misty and Ash shared a room. Pure smut! LEMON AshXMisty


Ash lay on the floor in his dark room trying to sleep, he couldn't. He looked above and saw Misty sleeping peacefully on his bed. Brock and Misty had stayed at their house while they waited for the Pokémon League. He heard Misty sigh. This was the reason for his lack of sleep. Though every single day they acted as they hated each other the night was different. Ash couldn't bring himself to yell or say his snappy comments at her when they said their goodnights. He…he loved Misty. He had no idea why. He hadn't admitted his love to her or anyone else, not even Pikachu. He thought people would make fun of him. He wanted to make a move but wasn't sure if she felt the same away. He rolled over in his bed so his face was in his pillow, unable to see Misty.

Misty was breathing in heavily. She couldn't go to sleep. With the just the thought of Ash of her alone in the dark room gave her weird feelings. Sure she had slept in the same room with him, but not alone. She loved Ash. Of course she always said smart remarks to him that brought him down, but that was their thing. She wanted to tell him, but things always got in the way. She breathed in deeply. She wanted to tell him, but wasn't sure if he felt the same away. She sighed she knew if she didn't do it now she would never would.

She climbed out of Ash's bed and headed toward Ash, timidly at first. She kneeled on her knees and sat next to him. She pulled her loose hair back and leaned in to whisper in Ash's ear. "Ash, are you awake?"

Ash heard Misty and received goose bumps on his neck. He got up and looked at Misty. "Yeah, I ca-can't s-sleep," he stuttered.

He saw Misty she looked so beautiful when the moon shone on her face. He saw Misty kneel toward him and he backed away but ended up falling. She sighed and she got up. She crossed her arms over her stomach protectively. "I guess you're not interested in me?" Misty said.

"No, I, Misty I think you're beautiful-"he started.

"So you just like me for my looks huh?" Misty said being her usual self.

"No, I love what's underneath you!" Ash said in his usual awkward self.

Misty gasped and crossed her arms over her chest this time, a bit disgusted. Ash quickly recovered himself. "No, Misty I-I LOVE YOU!" He said in almost a shout. After holding in things took better of him.

She smiled and came toward him and gave him a hug. She repeated to him those three words as well to him. They looked at each other in the night. They were awfully close and Misty knew what was coming. Ash kneeled in for a kiss this time. Their lips touched and then both at the same time forcefully kissed. They stopped, but not for air, they still had plenty left.

"Pikachu?" The rodent said coming out of the covers looking at Misty and Ash. They both stepped quickly away from each other.

Somehow Pikachu understood and headed toward the doorway. 'Pika Pika Pikachu Pikachu (I understand I'll go with Brock)"

Ash opened the door with Misty behind him. He thanked Pikachu and locked the door. He turned to Misty.

"Now where were we?" Ash asked. Even in the dark he could see Misty blush. She came to him, but Ash's hormones took the better of him. He gripped her and pressed her up against the wall. They kissed forcefully. Ash could suddenly feel a tongue at his lips and knew that Misty wanted to do more. He opened his mouth and they explored each other's mouths every single inch. Ash got closer to her pressing his groin against her. Misty groaned, and parted lips with him. Ash looked at her and saw her nod. He started trailing kisses on her neck, while removing her suspenders on her shoulders.

He looked at her eyes again, she was smiling and so was he. He removed her yellow shirt, and then her bra to reveal her breast. His kisses on his neck started to head lower to her breast. He began to suck on breast while his thumb played with her nipple on the other. He heard her gasp and moan at his touch. He could feel her nipples harden. He stopped when he felt her tug at his shirt. He removed it, but she began tugging at his boxers. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and gave her grin that was a mistake. "You know Misty I don't think I'm in the mood," He said playing along.

He felt himself being pushed on the floor by Misty. She was on top of him and taking control. She began to remove his boxers to reveal his erection. He was large and she grinned. "Are you sure you're not in the mood?"

She began to move lower and soon her hand was massaging his hard cock. She stroke harder and harder and then she pressed her lips against his member. He moaned as she began to suck him. He arched his back at her and she began to go lower until she had all of him. He bit his lip and tried not to wake the others downstairs. She began swirling her tongue around him, and then he came. She removed her mouth and she turned to Ash.

Ash understood he got up and went to his drawer and began getting condom. Wow who knew Gary would be so helpful giving him condoms for his birthday as a joke. He quickly slipped it on. This time he tackled Misty. He began to remove the shorts she still had. He grinned at Misty. "Wow Misty, who knew you, would wear a thong?'"

"Ash, shut up and who asked your opinion anyways!" She shouted. He quickly silenced her with a kiss.

"I like it," he said whispering in her ear.

He removed her thong and felt her forbidden area. She was really wet. He stuck a finger inside her and she moaned loudly. He silenced her again with a kiss. He timidly put his member near her pussy. He slowly slid in her. She yelled in pain. He continued this slow rhythmic pattern.

Misty couldn't take it anymore; she wanted him to go faster deeper. She pushed him until he was sitting down while he was still inside her. She crawled onto him and began grinding on him. They both moaned as Misty began closing on him instinctively. He started guiding her hips up and down up and down faster and faster, until they both came.

Misty removed herself from him. And they lay on the floor. They covered themselves on the sheets. Misty put her head against his chest as Ash breathed in heavily.

"Ash, I love you."

"I love you too Misty."

The trio awoke to early start heading toward the Pokémon League. Misty and Ash awfully close to each other. Brock began to speak. "Hey could you guys keep it down in the night?' Brock asked. Ash and Misty furiously blushed. "I couldn't sleep while you were yelling at Ash," Brock said unsuspecting a thing from last night.

"Hey I wasn't yelling!" Misty yelled.

Ash rolled his eyes and dipped Misty. He gave her a kiss, and she relaxed. Brock and Pikachu looked at them confused, well okay maybe only Brock. Ash picked Misty up.

Brock looked startled, but coolly responded. "So Ash you finally learned a way to shut Misty up." He said.

Ash grinned to Misty. "And maybe a few other things." He said winking.

Brock stopped in his tracks. "Aw man you had sex and I can't find even find a girl!" He said bowing his head in shame.

Ash and Misty laughed and continued their journey as a new couple.

**Authors note: My first story, please review. **


End file.
